unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
ALIEN: Reanimation (roleplay)
coming soon summary alien reanimation comming soon Story Date: year 2122 (alarms): danger emergency destruct system is now activated . . . the ship will detenate in 10 minutes ... the option to overide automatic destruct system expires in 5 minutes breif report: in the year 2122 the towering vehicle nostromo with seven crew members went on a voyage back to earth while caring tons of minerals. until the ship detected of a distress becon from a small moon named LV-426 which is orbiting a planet called zeta II reticuli. the crew assumed to be an SOS but it was uncertian and went to investigate this transmission. upon arrival on the surface of lv-426, three of seven crewmembers discoverd that the source of the distress call was from a ship which they called... the derelict. within the derelict the team found thousands of eggs in a massive chamber inside the old derelict. kane the crew member made a close encounter with one of the eggs until the egg opened itself and a parasite attached itself to kanes face. upon return to the nostromo, the parasite came off of kanes face and died, however kane awoken after leaving LV-426 but the parasite implanted an embryo which had emerged from kanes chest, killing kane in the process. the crew searched the ship for the organism but then realized it has grew large and more dangerous and started picking the crew one by one. ash the crew member was reviled to be an android after assulting the nostromo's lieutenant, ellen ripley whom now is in charge of the nostromo. however the crew learned that ash was sent by the company to retrive the alien lifeform in which he called: "perfect organism" the crew had only two options remaining, the first one is to hunt down the organism and lure it to the airlock and release it into space. the second option is to abandon the nostromo. however ripley was the only survivor of the nostromo, then took her chances in the shuttle and used it as a lifeboat. but was able to send the alien into the shuttle's airlock and into space. tape recorded briefing made: november 15th 2122 speaker: william rogers Meassage comincing: this is a tape recorded journal for nasa, nasa agent william rogers speaking. if anyone has found my shuttle then you problaby know im dead and understood why my mission was delayed. so as you should know, i hitched a ride on a commercial starship called the nostromo, in one of its shuttles which was designed for me by a former science officer that worked on the nostromo. but not only he allowed me to travel in hiding, he made improvements on the shuttle before the nostromo left the thadus system, it was installed with security monitors that can watch the whole nostromo from this small shuttle. on to the main reason to my delay. there's been an accident, the nostromo crew found. . . an alien creature. its highly aggressive and many of the crew members have been killed by this thing. i had to collect samples of almost every deceased crew member, but it seems one crew member attempted to destroy the nostromo, but thankfully i escaped the nostromo with the not just the info but also the blood samples and the security tapes. im sure someone might find the shuttle someday and invented cloning for these samples in stasis right now. this is william rogers signing off. (message ends) brief status: Nasa agent: william rogers Mission: infiltrate weyland-yutani and collect the information on the company and deliver to nasa. william rogers hitched on the towering vehicle nostromo in order to deliver info on weyland-yutanais info and plans. however he awoken on the secondary shuttle on the nostromo on arrival to LV-426, afterwards collected videotapes and footage from the nostromo and took blood samples from the dead crew memebers of the nostromo, except kane. william manage to escape the nostromo before it detenated. how ever williams shuttle was missing within zeta II their status is unknown. brief ends Chapter 1 date: November 15 2142 ship name: cargo cruse ship, niridesis1 crew: 8 cargo: 100,000 DNA samples and 1000 cloning machinery purpose: deliver all dna samples to asteroid space station unless they need to grow the dna samples immediately of a fallen crew. Location: Zeta II Reticuli destination: asteroid space station, second named Houston space station normal POV: all was quiet on the niridesis1 since its long time journey through other solar systems, the control deck of the ship was dark while the crew was in cryonic state of suspended animation. But until the silence was broken by a beeping sound from the radar that detected a presence of a small spacecraft in the middle of Zeta II Reticuli. the ships computer co-us-in 6006 Lights inside the ship, after the lights turned on a door suddenly opened a room with the hibernating crew members inside their cryogetic chambers, but when the chambers opened the crew finally awakened. Names: Nyn Thomson – Captain... age:16 James Wilson - Executive Officer… age:17 Percy 1.0 - android - cloneing expert 14 years old Percy 2.0 - android - Science Officer 12 years old bill rogers - Navigator… age:15 andria zero - lieutenant age: 17 indra joice - Joshua zero - regular crew member... age:12 after they awaken ,they had breakfast in the kitchen they all help each other out and some times they were like a family. “excuse me bill, can you pass the biscuits ?” James asked “sure thing James !” bill answered to james josh was a little bit quiet , he may have been on the niridesis1 since 8 years ago (FLASHBACK) it was his first time in the niridesis1 and he first walked inside the ship he was nervous at that time but some of the crew members like nyn thomson, percy 1.0 and bill rogers have been on the niridesis1 longer than josh ever did, when their James Wilson saw josh he walks right up to him and said to josh “hello there! you must be the new crew member they sent my name is james wilson Executive Officer of this ship welcome to the niridesis1! come along and bill will show you around?” when hatch closed josh was really nervous and tries to stay calm. Then two 2 hours later bill finally finished showing josh every part of the ship and then came his first lunch time on the niridesis1 he was a little shy but when they teach him about everything he wasn't scared anymore he felt like they raised him as their own child. (END FLASHBACK) after josh finished eating while everyone was minding their own business he then finally spoke to them. “ i'm finished eating guys so i'll be waiting in the flight deck ?” everyone looked at him then bill said “ ok sure thing josh!” then they heard a beeping noise then percy 2.0 said “nyn co-us-in wants to talk to you?” nyn nodded his head and left the room. in the flight deck josh sat in his seat and sees in the window was a saturn like planet with moons in a far distance and also he sees a shuttle outside of the niridesis1 and though to himself 'where are we? this is not our destination? Wait! whats a shuttle doing out here? Thats not one of ours I better tell everyone about this' but then the ships airlock opened the robotic arm came out and grabed the shuttle and pulled it to docking tube and attached itself to the back of the shuttle. Josh came to the docking tube just in time to see what was going on every crew member aboard the niridesis1 was watching the two androids trying to open the shuttle. but when they got the shuttles hatch opened they walk inside to see what was in the shuttle on the floor was a Case that contained slots of DNA samples with names on each one and they were fresh, percy 1.0 had to clone them immediately while percy 2.0 looks around the shuttle, also there were dna collecting probes, tape recordings and 2 recorded transmission tapes. One transmission tape was titled unknown origin transmission and the other tape was titled ripleys transmission from June 3rd 2122. this stuff made percy 2.0 curious until he finds a cryrogetic chamber with someone inside it. When percy 2.0 checks the mysterious person's life-readings the mysterious person is dead but he had a name tag on his clothes that were on the floor, it was a person named Allen canyon he was one of six spys in one of the earths companies called Weyland-Yutani. But percy 2.0 had to bring everything that allen had collected. Everyone was confused of what happened in the shuttle but when the two droids came back they said that they found a small pile of probes, tapes, a dead body and dna samples . as they waited for the cloneing process to finish, nyn begins to announce to everyone. “ well we do know that we not back at the space-station yet, we have been interrupted by our ships computer co-us-in because we found what I should call it a lone shuttle!” everyone was bored of his announcement but then the captain continues to speak and said. “ I through all the tapes and data it seems that a starship from earth called the uscss nostromo intercepted a transmission of unknown origin and it seemed that there was one survivor who escape the ship, the survivor was a woman!” everyone was surprised but josh was confused. James suddenly interrupted and said. “ wait a commercial starship?, and a transmission out here?” nyn nodded his head and then continued to speak “yeah and one of nasa's six spy's in one of earth's big companies weyland-Yutani named Allen was able to sneak into the nostromo ship and was able to collect DNA samples of the crew and brought us information from his tapes but sadly Allen is dead! But luckily we are cloneing the nostromo crew immediately! Not only that they discovered an alien ship But right now we going to do some 3d scanning on lv-426 just to be sure if it is a ship or not!, ok you have your orders so lets get to work? “ to be continued chapter 2 the resurrected nostromo several hours later the entire crew of the nostromo was cloned but except there was one problem their age has changed from their adulthood minus 15,30,-40 years. Dallas Arthur... 47-30 years age: from 47 to 17 years old Samuel Brett... 53-40 years age: from 53 to 13 years old Dennis Parker... 42-30 years age: from 42 to 12 years old Joan Lambert.... 29-15 years age: from 29 to 14 years old the nostromo crew had to be in the room A-13 while the niridesis1 crew finished scanning lv-426 and studying the information that was collected. And all the maps are complete now they start to resuming their course to the space-station until all of the crew was called to A-13. character list Gallery alien reantimation title image 1-3.png|all three of 4 image titles for alien reanimation alien reanimation title image 4.png Category:Roleplays